1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses are supplied with power from a commercial power supply, and further include an auxiliary power supply in order to improve the performance of the image forming apparatuses. For example, a fuser device in an image forming apparatus may include the following: a heater for use during operation and a heater for use during preheating, which are supplied with an electric current from a primary power supply that is a commercial power supply; a rechargeable battery serving as an auxiliary power supply; and an auxiliary DC heater which is supplied with an electric current from the rechargeable battery.